


40. Kiss

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsu accidentally (and literally) runs into his coworker, Inguk, at a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	40. Kiss

Every time Inguk grins, Myungsu feels like his insides are melting. His knees go weak and his heart beats so fast, so loud, that he's sure everyone can tell. But they can't. The only one who knows his secret is Myungsu himself. Until one night, when he's out. There's a club he likes to go to. He doesn't know any of the others, boys like himself who are one thing in daylight and themselves in the darkness of the club. He probably wouldn't recognize any of them, should he see them in the garish light of the sun. 

But this night is not like the rest of them. Myungsu's dressed well, he knows. His hair styled in ways he'd never do at work. He's wearing a little make up, a shirt that's tight in all the right places and pants that make his ass look good. If he's lucky, maybe someone will hit on him. They'll go to the bathrooms and maybe he'll find some satisfaction there, if not true love. He gets lost in the dancing, though he's not great at it, no one seems to care. The music roars around him, through him. 

He takes a breath, breathless and sweaty. He steps off the dance floor and then he collides with someone. He takes a step back and he feels the world tilt, start to slide out from other him. Inguk. Inguk is standing right there, staring at him as if he had three heads. Maybe he does. Inguk who flirts with all the girls. Inguk, who smiles at him and makes his insides melt. Inguk, who smiles at everyone. Inguk, who works in the cube four spaces from Myungsu. 

They stare at each other until someone knocks into Inguk, shoving him into Myungsu. All by accident, but Myungsu thinks maybe it's fate, too. He reaches a hand out, steadying both Inguk and himself. His fingers against Inguk's arm, curled around it. Inguk looks as shocked as Myungsu feels. Myungsu decides this is his advantage. He leans in, speaking in Inguk's ear. 

"Are you here with anyone?" Inguk shakes his head. "Want to dance?" Myungsu asks. Much to Myungsu's relief, Inguk nods. A slow smile crawls across his face and fuck, Myungsu thinks, he could die happy right now. The smile is for him, clearly just for him. 

Inguk suddenly acts, pulling Myungsu onto the crowded dance floor. Myungsu can feel the music, the bass loud as it rumbles through him. He feels Inguk pull at him, his back to Inguk's front and they are dancing. Myungsu has danced this way a hundred times, with plenty of different men. But this time it's hotter, sweeter, sexier, than any of those other times. Inguk's hands slide along his body, ghosting without touching. 

Myungsu turns and Inguk's face is flushed, much like his own. Myungsu steps in closer as the music changes, the bass still pumping, but the music itself is slower, sexier. Inguk's hands are on his waist, his fingers curling slightly. Myungsu rests one hand on Inguk's chest. He's never done this, not quite like this. Not with someone he knew, someone he'd have to see the next day. He twists his fingers in the front of Inguk's shirt, which seems to sparkle in the strobing lights of the club. 

Inguk's lips are full, slightly parted. His head dips, a little, and so Myungsu shifts forward, pressing his mouth against Inguk's. They are kissing, like half the couples around them. Like Myungsu has done before, like Inguk has probably done before, too. But it's different this time. It's so different. Inguk's arms snake around him, hands scrabbling at his back. Myungsu is kissing him rougher now, his fingers twisting in Inguk's hair and they have to get off this dance floor because Myungsu could come right now, like this. 

He pulls back first, but Inguk's hand is on his wrist. He nods, whatever Inguk wants to do, Myungsu will do. He lets Inguk tug him off the floor, out of the crowd. They are making their way toward the exit. Inguk doesn't let go, until they're outside, in the chilly spring air. Inguk's hand drops and he turns. 

"My car, I …" Inguk starts. 

Myungsu can't find his voice. 

"Come home with me?" Inguk's voice is a question, it's full of fear. He looks vulnerable and Myungsu suddenly understands. 

The way he's quiet and reserved at work, the opposite of Inguk's outgoing nature. They are both facades, designed to keep from people their real faces. 

"Okay." Myungsu replies and Inguk grins, lighting up the world with that smile. Myungsu's knees go weak, but he doesn't care. 

He follows Inguk to the car, they get in and for a moment nothing happens. There is a new tension there, between them. It makes Myungsu feel like he should get out. He turns toward Inguk, who is watching him. 

"Are you sure?" Inguk asks. 

Myungsu doesn't answer, he just leans across the seats and kisses Inguk. The way he's dreamed about kissing him. Far more intimate than in the club. Almost like his fantasies, but far, far more real. And so much better than he could've dreamed. 

They pull apart, breathless and Inguk is smiling. He starts the car and they drive in silence. Occasionally Inguk will glance at him, catching his gaze. He reaches out and Myungsu slides his hand into Inguk's. They have gone from casual hookups to something else in a matter of minutes. 

"I've wanted …" Inguk starts. 

"Me?" Myungsu supplies, hopefully, fearfully. 

They stop at a red light and Inguk glances at him. "Yes." 

"For how long?" Myungsu's heart is fluttering, trying to escape his chest like butterflies. 

"Since I met you." The words echo around the car and just before the light turns green, Myungsu kisses the palm of Inguk's hand. 

"I have, too." He whispers. 

He can feel Inguk's heart racing, his fingers pressed against Inguk's wrist. Inguk lifts Myungsu's hand to his mouth, kisses his knuckles as he drives. 

It's a miracle they get to Inguk's house without crashing. He parks the car and they get out. They don't touch again until they're in the safety of his house, the doors locked behind him. A cat weaves her way between their feet, already rubbing against Myungsu. But he only has eyes for Inguk. 

As soon as the lock clicks and their shoes are off, Inguk is kissing him. They're kissing each other. They pull at their clothes, leaving a trail behind them for the cat to get lost in. Inguk's bedroom seems so far away and they are naked by the time they reach it. Inguk pulls him onto the bed and they twist against each other. This is a first for Myungsu, because he's never done more than what you can do in the bathroom at the club, which is a lot, but not this.

Inguk arches under him, pulling Myungsu closer, pressing their bodies together. Shifting against each other until Myungsu doesn't think he can stand it any longer. He's breathing hard, thrusting against Inguk, who makes delicious sounds Myungsu never knew were possible. He kisses Inguk, biting at his mouth as Inguk hooks a leg around one of his. They move faster now, hips sliding against each other, until Myungsu comes, messy and breathless. Inguk comes shortly after, arching his back and looking sweat-slick and beautiful. 

He gathers Myungsu in his arms, kissing him, cuddling him and Myungsu finds himself snuggling against him. Though they should clean up, they do not. Instead, Inguk pulls the covers over them, twisting their bodies together as they fall asleep with nothing between them. Myungsu feels warm, safe and more like himself than he ever has. 

When he wakes up the next morning, Inguk is still there, half-asleep next to him. It was real, it's still real. Inguk kisses him, gently and Myungsu returns it, snuggling closer, ignoring the stickiness between them. Ignoring everything but the way Inguk feels, the way their bodies fit perfectly together.


End file.
